With the rise of the World Wide Web, programming languages able to create highly portable code have surged in popularity. In particular, the Java programming language has become one of the dominant programming languages in use today. When Java source code is compiled, it is compiled into a portable bytecode format which is executable by a Java Virtual Machine (JVM), which is a process virtual machine that has been implemented on many different platforms. Thus, Java bytecode for any application can be easily widely distributed and executed on a wide variety of platforms without the need to tailor the bytecode to any particular platform.